Run Clara
by Raedmeout
Summary: YAY another Whouffle! This is just a bunch of whouffles involving Eleven and Clara. Nothing too serious, just fluffiness and cuteness.
1. Run Clara

**Hey it's Raedmeout! I wanted to write a bunch of cute little whouffles. So here's the first one. Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Run Clara! Faster!" The Doctor screamed at me while we ran away from the natives of Pluto. Who knew there were creatures living on Pluto? Who knew they didn't take kindly to strangers? The Doctor surely didn't. He tugged on my hand encouraging me to run faster.

"I can't go any faster Chin!"

"Come on, their gaining!"

"Why did you have to barge right into the camp? Could you have at least met one of them first?" I didn't hear his answer. Instead, I felt arm being pulled to a stop. I looked down and saw a huge cavern that was probably miles deep. The brown surface of Pluto made the cavern look even deeper. I heard a yell from behind.

"Clara! This way!" I felt another jolt on my arm. The Doctor was pulling my so fast I couldn't keep up. I kept on tripping on the unsmooth surface of the planet.

"Doctor! Are we close to the TARDIS?"

"We're almost there! Just a little longer!" I sighed and looked back. The natives were still chasing us but they seemed to be getting closer. They looked quite mad.

"Yes!" I looked at what the Doctor was happy about. A smile came to my face. The TARDIS was just over that hill. My legs were starting to hurt. I slowed down just a little but the Doctor pulled on my arm again.

"We can rest in a minute!"

The Doctor half dragged me to the TARDIS. When we finally reached the doors, he snapped and we tumbled inside. He closed the door and stood there panting. I just slumped over the console and tried to catch my breath. "Clara, are you alright?" I nodded and continued to stand there. I was exhausted from the chase. Suddenly, there were knocks at the door. The Doctor bounced up to my side at the console and started pressing buttons. The TARDIS lunged and I was thrown onto the Doctor. He jumped at the sudden weight on his chest and then the TARDIS lunged again. We both fell to the floor. When the TARDIS stopped shaking, we both burst into laughter.

"Well that was close Chin. Maybe next time you could do some research?"

"That was research and stop making fun of my chin! It's not that big."

"Ok well, could you at least get off me?" The Doctor looked at me a little longer before realizing he was on top of me. I saw he was staring.

"Down boy."

"It's not… No… Shut up!" The Doctor's face turned bright red as he got off me. He offered me a hand and I took it. Then, the Doctor bounced around the console.

"Where to next?"

"Maitlands, I've done enough running for one Wednesday." The Doctor frowned. He probably wanted to take me on another adventure. I wanted to go with him but I had to get back to the children. The Doctor starting messing with the console and the TARDIS flew off.

"See you next week Doctor." I said as I strolled out of the TARIDS doors.

"Bye Clara! ..." The Doctor yelled although I didn't hear that last part.


	2. Sick

**Hey It's Raedmeout! This is a warning. There is a lot of hurt/comfort and angst. But I have always wanted to write a sick fic... I think I got too carried away Anyway Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Thanks Doctor, see you next Wednesday." I called to him as I stepped out of the TARDIS. I had a fantastic day walking around a beautiful forest with many interesting things. It was like no other forest I have ever seen. The dark purple trees seemed to make it come to life.

"See you later Clara." I walked up to the door. Suddenly I my head felt if it were being ripped apart. I paused and cradled it as I heard the TARDIS fazing away. As soon as the headache started it was gone.

"Well that was weird." I pushed what just happened aside. I had to help with the children. I walked inside to see Artie and Angie watching television on the couch. They were both too into the show to see me slip in. I hopped up the stairs just to put my things down so I could start dinner. As I walked by Angie and Artie, they were still watching that show.

"I hope you guys have finished your homework before you started that show." They both glanced over. Artie smiled and nodded while Angie made a grunting noise.

"Go on Angie. Finish your homework while I get dinner ready." Angie slowly stumbled to her room. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was some chicken but nothing else really. I got the chicken and decided to heat it up in a pan. While that was cooking I went to the phone. There was one new message.

"You have one new message, first voice message - Hey Clara, its George. I have a meeting a while away from here so I am gonna be gone until later tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tonight. Alright thanks. Tell Angie and Artie I love them. Bye – End of message"

I walked back into the kitchen. Angie and Artie aren't much trouble so I should be fine. I finished up the chicken and served it onto three plates.

"Angie! Artie! Dinner!" I heard footsteps coming from the living room and upstairs. Then the headache came back but it was even worse. I fell onto my knees and clutched my head. I could feel my heart beating though my head. The pain shot through my head. But as soon as it started, it was gone. I stood up to see Artie just entering the room and siting down at the table. I sat down at the end and watched Angie sit down too. Angie and Artie started a conversation but I couldn't stop thinking of what just happened. Why did it happen? Why did it hurt so much? Why—

"Clara! When is our dad gonna be home?" Angie asked impatiently.

"Oh, he said he had a meeting to go to that was a bit far so he is going to be home later tomorrow."

"Ok." Angie and Artie stopped talking. There were both staring at me.

"Is there anything you want?" I asked.

"It's Wednesday, how was your boyfriend?" Angie asked with a smirk on her face.

"He's not my boyfriend! He just a friend. Are you two finished your dinner? Give me your dishes." They handed me their dishes and I got up to start cleaning them. Angie and Artie both left the room. I finished and started heading up for my room when I saw them both in front of the television again.

"Hey guys lights out at 10 ok? You have school tomorrow."

"Ok!" Artie said with a smile. Angie paid no attention and continued to watch the program. I walked up stairs and switched to my pajamas. As I was climbing into bed another headache hit.

I fell onto the floor. My head was beating very violently now. I could feel the blood flow though my head. I saw my phone next to my bed. I slowly and painfully dragged myself over there while clutching my head. I picked up the phone and dialed the Doctor's number. Before I pressed send, the pain stopped.

"What is happening in my head?" I wondered as I stared into the phone. The Doctor's number was still there ready for me to press send. I set the phone down back next to my bead.

"If it happens again, I will call you." I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I thought of my travels with the Doctor as I drifted off into sleep…

* * *

I woke up in a panic. I had sweat drifting off my head and I just felt terrible. The headache started again. It was minutes before I was able to glance up and read the clock. It said 3:56am. I tried to reach for my phone but my head was just pounding. Every movement made it worse. I tried to call out but no sound came out. My head felt like it was exploding on the inside. After five minutes I reached for the phone. Lucky for me the Doctor's number was still ready to be called. I pressed send then laid down. The ringing made my head explode. I quickly pulled the phone away from my face but I still could hear the ringing. Then the Doctor's voice exploded from the phone.

"Clara! Are you ok? What time is it? Do you want to go on another adventure? I know many places we could go! Clara? Clara!" I pulled the phone back to my face.

"Doctor… help…" That was all I could mutter out before the pain exploded again. I heard the phone hang up and the TARDIS materializing outside. Then there was pounding at the door. Each pound brought another wave of pain though me. Each little vibration sent my head in another wave of torcher.

"Clara! Open up! Angie! Artie! Come and open the door now!" I heard Angie jumped out of bed in shock. Then she let out a growl realizing who it was.

"Clara! Go and shut up your boyfriend! It's four in the morning." I made no attempt to get up. I heard the sonic go off downstairs. The high pitched noise made me curl up into a ball trying to block out any and all sound. The door busted open and footsteps ran up the stairs. Then my door was thrown open. The vibrations made me cry out. I couldn't handle my head anymore. Everything just hurt.

"Clara? Clara!" The Doctor ran over to my bed and put an arm around me.

"Clara, tell me what's wrong." He said while brushing my head. That little movement made me cry out in pain again.

"My… Head… Pain…" That was all I could get out before he turned and soniced me. The noise made not only my head but whole body feel the heart beats. Pain overtook my head as I clutched it even more. He studied the sonic and brushed my back. He whispered in the softest voice I have ever heard.

"I need to go to the TARDIS. Hang on until I get back ok? I am gonna fix you right up." I heard him leave the house. I was probably minutes before he came back but I couldn't tell. He came over to my bed put something down and whispered again.

"Hey, I need you to be strong. I am gonna prop you up and give you medicine. Now moving will hurt, but know that I am right here, ok?" He tugged on my side. As I tried to move pain shot though my head and a little though my body. I let out a cry and he stopped.

"Clara, you need to be able to swallow this medicine. You just need to get up, ok?" He started picking me up again. I held back a cry and tried to move. When he stopped I got really dizzy, but then I tried to focus on him.

"Good. Now, I am going to give you this medicine. It's going to shoot more pain though your body but it will get rid of your sickness." He brought a glass to my mouth and I drank it. The Doctor held me even tighter now. He slowly rested my back onto the bed and put his head to mine.

"Be strong my Impossible Girl." That's when the pain started. My body felt like it was burning. My head hurt exploded. The pain was too much and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up. Surprisingly, I had no pain. When I tried to move, something held me down. I opened my eyes to see the Doctor holding me. His arms were soft and warm. I felt very safe. I laid there and enjoyed his company until the though struck me. I tried to move and his eyes flung open.

"Good morning, how do you feel?"

"I feel like trying to figure out what time it is and to get the kids to school."

"Well I got them onto the bus although the bus was a little late. Buses are rubbish. Why would anyone want to ride to school on a bus when you could get a-"

"Umm Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding me in my bed?" His face turned a bright red. He quickly jumped out of the bed and stoop up awkwardly.

"You were very sick last night and it seemed to help you so I thought- I thought you would be more comfortable." I didn't say anything back. I just smiled.


	3. Lost

**Hey It's Raedmeout! I like the Doctor and Clara. I think they're really cute. Sooo here's more cuteness! Enjoy :3**

* * *

"We should try it Clara! It will be fun!"

"Ok fine, but I haven't done this since I was little." I glanced up to see a huge maze. There were tall hedges going forever. The Doctor dragged me over to the entrance and handed the man something that looked like money.

"This is gonna be fun!" The Doctor said clapping his hands together. "The maze has moveable hedges so don't wander off. It's very easy to get lost." We walked into the entrance and came to a crossroad.

"Straight, left, or right miss Oswald?" I studied the paths. Each of them were leading to another wall of hedges.

"Umm, I don't know. Right?" The Doctor bounced to the right like a happy child. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I was having fun too, but it was more interesting to watch the Doctor. He seemed so childish yet he could turn any minute to that serious hero. We continued through the maze.

* * *

"Doctor, do you have any idea where we are? We've been walking for an hour."

"We're on the side… No… We're in the middle. No umm…"

"You have no idea. Don't you?"

"Nope! Not a clue." I sighed. This was going to take a while. I walked next to the hedge and touched it. It was too thick to try and squeeze through. The Doctor kept on walking. Suddenly, something rumbled in the hedges.

"Doctor, what was that?" I got a little worried. What else could be in this maze? He didn't say anything for a moment before mumbling.

"I don't know." The rumble happened again although this time, it was louder. I looked over to the Doctor only to see a hedge sliding in between us.

"Doctor!" I screamed while running toward the closing hedge.

"Clara!" He stumbled toward the hedge, but it closed before he could get to the other side.

"Doctor? Doctor?" I paused and waited for a reply but heard only the wind blowing around the hedges.

"Doctor, this isn't funny." Still nothing. The hedge only closed. I should be able to talk to him.

"Doctor!" The wind started blowing harder. I couldn't make out any other sound. Well it looks like I am going to haft to search for him. So I started walking in the other direction leaving the hedge with the Doctor trapped on the other side.

I wandered around for another hour. The sun remained in the same place for the entire time I have been here. The Doctor said something about the sun that made it stay but I wasn't paying attention at the time. That's it! The sun stays in the same place! Maybe I could use it to guide me to the end of the maze! I rounded a few corners trying to keep the sun always on my left. I seemed to be moving but not really going anywhere. I sighed. This maze is huge.

That's about three hours since the Doctor and I entered the maze and two since I've seen the Doctor. The feeling of being lost came over me in such a rush. I never liked it. It made me feel very small and alone. After two hours of being on my own, I still haven't seen anyone. You would think there would be at least one person, right?

_Snap_

I heard a twig break. I turned around to find nothing. When I tried to continue my path, a hedge had moved in the way.

"Oh come on! Not now." I heard another twig break. Whatever it was, it was lurking in the hedges. I made a run for it. I didn't want to see what lurks around here. I ran left and right and left getting myself even more lost. As I rounded a corner, I slammed into something causing it and myself to fall.

"Oww… What?" I looked up to see a silly bow tie.

"Docto-" I felt myself being picked up.

"Clara! Where have you gone? I told you not to wander off. I've been looking for you for nearly two hours!" The Doctor spun me in a circle and hugged me. His body felt nice up close and I could hear both of his hearts beating.

"What do you think I've gone? I've been searching for you." He set me down and looked around.

"Well we should try and find our way out. And this time, let's not get separated" He took my hand in his and we both started walking in the hedges again.


	4. Puppy

**Hey It's Raedmeout! Thank you guys sooo much! Thank you for the followers, favorites, and reviews! Anyways, Enjoy :3**

* * *

The Doctor whipped around the TARDIS console pressing random buttons as he walked by. He was as excited as a child on Christmas.

"I've set the TARDIS on random. Let's see what we get!" He moved one more switch and the TARDIS lunged. I grabbed ahold of the bar in front of me while the Doctor did the same. The TARDIS made the swoosh sound and we hit the ground.

"Well that was one heck of a ride."

"Sorry a bit bumpy, ready Clara?" He slipped his hand into mine. I squeezed it and nodded. This was my favorite part of going on an adventure. Stepping out into a new world felt exhilarating.

"I'm ready Chin." He pulled open the door with his free hand and we stepped out of the TARDIS. There were tall buildings scaling the sky. The sky was a blue and had white fluffy clouds floating around.

"We're on Earth, aren't we?"

"Ummm, yes. Yes we are. Well while we're here we should have a look around, don't you think?" He said sheepishly.

"Alright, fine." I mumbled. I was really hoping for something alien and new, but this place didn't seem like London. I was fine with it. At least I could cross something off in my _100 Places to See_ book.

We walked down the street hand in hand. He pointed to different shops and places. Apparently, we were in _San Francisco, California_. It was like a city on a hill. There were many cool places I have never seen before. He wanted to go and see this bridge. So I let him drag me there.

"I have always wanted the _Golden Gate_, we should be able to…" We walked around the corner to see this magnificent red bridge. Cars were going about on it and the view was amazing.

"It's… It's… It's wonderful." I breathed. I saw his glance over to me quickly and back to the bridge, a smile forming on his face. We stood there for a while before I heard a whimper.

I jumped back into reality and glanced around. People were busy going about their daily business. Nothing seemed to be close enough for me to hear anything. The Doctor saw me looking around and frowned.

"Are you okay Clara?"

"Yup, just fine. I thought I heard something, but it was probably nothing-" The whimper happened again.

"What was that?" The Doctor said looking around.

"That's what I would like to know." I looked around again and noticed an ally way just back around the corner.

"Hey over there." I said gesturing over to the ally. The Doctor walked over and pulled on my hand. That made me jump. I had forgotten that he was holding my hand. It felt nice. I liked it. When we got to the ally, he let my hand go and studied the surroundings. There was a dumpster and nothing else. The Doctor and I walked over to the dumpster and he started looking inside of it. I noticed a little box behind it. I kneeled down and moved part of the box.

Next thing I knew I had a face full of black. I instinctively put my hands on my attacker to find it to be very fluffy. I felt something wet and warm on my face. I moved it aside to reveal a little puppy. He looked very thin and still healthy. He looked like a German Shepherd.

"Doctor?"

"Hold on I am looking around for whatever made that noise."

"There's no need."

"What do you mean… Oh" He got up and saw me holding the puppy.

"A puppy! Look at him Clara!" He bounced up to me like the puppy trying to jump on him. He picked it up and hugged the little ball of fur. I laughed. Both of them just seemed so cute. They also seemed just as happy to see each other. The puppy licked the Doctor's face causing him to squint. When he did, the puppy's jaws landed on his nose.

"Ow, oww!" He pulled the puppy away from him. "Clara, he's being mean! Stop him!" I laughed and took the puppy.

"He's a puppy so he is teething."

"He still didn't need to bite me." The Doctor said holding his nose. I walked over next to him and moved his hand away. There was a little blood but nothing bad.

"He didn't get you too bad. Come on, let's get you and him back to the TARDIS."

"Okay, but do we have to bring him?" The Doctor pointed to the puppy. "He's a mean."

"Where else is he gonna go?"

"Okay." The Doctor sighed. I held the puppy on the walk back. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. He lazily hung in my arms. The Doctor walked a little behind me. He kind of looked like a lost puppy. He was playing with his hands and occasionally touching his nose.

When we got to the TARDIS, the Doctor went ahead of me and opened the door. He closed it behind me. I put the puppy down and he just ran up to the Doctor.

"Alright" The Doctor sighed "I forgive you." He picked up the puppy and it started licking the wound.

"Come on Doctor." I said gently. He walked over with the puppy and set it down. It began to chase its tail.

I touched his face to get a better view of the wound. He brought his hand up to meet mine. I looked in his eyes and he looked into mine. He looked like he was looking into my soul. I saw his old green eyes. They sparkled in the light of the console. He bent down his head right next to mine. I could feel his breath. Just before I swear he would kiss me something bumped our legs. I glanced down to see the puppy climbing our legs. The Doctor bent down to meet the puppy and it licked his face all over.

"Well we should feed him." I said looking at the Doctor and the puppy. Both of them seemed very happy. The Doctor looked up to me.

"I guess we should." He said winking at me.


	5. Pool

**Hey It's Raedmeout! I would like write one in the Doctors point of view, but I am not sure yet. I might in a few chapters. Anyway Enjoy :3**

* * *

I watched him climb the ladder and slide down the slide with the biggest grin on his face. We decided to hang around the TARDIS pool for today although I was reluctant because the TARDIS isn't too fond of me. I put down the book I was reading and got out of the pool chair. I walked over to the side and sat down dangling my legs into the water. It felt nice and warm.

"Old cow you better not try anything." I mumbled to myself.

"Clara! Watch this!" The Doctor pulled himself out of the pool and ran toward the slide. I found my eyes focusing on his chest. It was a nice chest. He had only been wearing his swimming shorts, which was a lot different than his suit and pocket watch. Realizing what I was thinking, I quickly glanced back up to his face. He smiled at me as he climbed the ladder and reached the top. He jumped onto the slid head first and slid down at a quit fast pace. He splashed into the water, but instead of coming up he swam straight. He approached me still under water, bubbles floating upward. He started coming up for air.

I started smiling before his hand grabbed mine and I was pulled forward. I couldn't think but thankfully I took a long breath before water surrounded me. I open my eyes to see the Doctor staring at me underwater, smiling. I gave him a glare and swam upwards.

"Haha, I got yo-" My hand connected with his arm. He looked at it in shock.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"That's for dragging me under." I gave him a small push and he smiled.

"And I will do it again!" He went under and playfully tugged on my arm. I went under to join him and he grabbed my hand. He started swimming toward the slide and pulled me along. When we reached the edge, we both came up for air.

"Clara! Try the slide! It's fun!"

"No, I am good." I really didn't wanna slide. The water felt too nice to leave. His face fell.

"Come on Clara! Just once?"

"Na, I will watch you though."

"Okay!" He nearly jumped out of the pool and ran over to the slide. I took this chance to pull myself out of the pool to sit on the side. The Doctor slide in on his stomach only this time he hit hard. There was a loud smack as he hit the water. He quickly swam to the side of the pool where I was.

"Oww that hurt. Slides are no longer fun." He grumbled as he pulled himself out of the pool. He plopped next to me and pouted. His chest was turning a bright pink color. I felt bad but then I had the thought of payback. I put my arms around him almost like a hug for a minute. He started flailing then settled his hands on my waist. It felt good I wanted to stay like that for a long time but I wanted to get back at him for pulling me in the water.

"Clara, are you-" That's all I let him say before pulling him into the water with myself. It took all of my body weight because he was so much taller. He immediately let go of me as soon as we hit the water. The bubbles cleared and I saw a huge pout on his face. We both came up for air. I started to say "Payback" but he dragged me over to the shallow end of the pool.

"Doctor, what are you-" Suddenly his arms flung around me and he pulled me close. I felt a rush go through my body. It felt nice to be able to be so close.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" I finally mumbled out after a minute. He turned his face right next to mine. I could feel his breath.

"I wasn't done hugging you yet."


	6. Game Night

**Hey it's Raedmeout! I thank you all again and WOAH 1,500 views!? I really didn't think I would even get one. So thank you guys. You encourage me to write more. Anyway Enjoy :3**

* * *

It was Wednesday and yes, the Doctor was late. It was already eight at night so if the Doctor came, I would have to tell him either to come tomorrow or next Wednesday. Preferably next Wednesday because I had to drive Artie to chess practice. Plus I have a whole bunch of chores to get done since the kids will be out. I let out a sigh. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

I sat at the kitchen table shipping my tea and watching the clock tic. The Doctor was usually late but not this late. I gave up waiting for him and walked into the living room. Artie was playing a game and Angie was glued to her phone. I plopped down next to Artie and watched. As soon as I sat down, the TARDIS started materializing outside on the curb. Angie and Artie both looked up from their electronics and toward the door.

"Guys, I am not going anywhere. It's late so don't get any ideas." Artie frowned and looked back to the game while Angie sighed. I got up to watch his come to the door. When I got there I watched the Doctor bounce out of his machine and race to the door. I opened it to him standing right there waving his arms all around.

"Ready to go Clara! Sorry I am a bit late, the TARDIS decided it would be a good time to stop listening to me for a while. She doesn't like coming here, I am not sur-"

"Doctor."

"Maybe if you talk to her about it. It might hel-"

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"I can't go today." He jumped back, looking hurt.

"Is it me? It's me isn't it, you don't want to hang out with me."

"I never said that! It's just late and I have to do a lot of things tomorrow. Just come next Wednesday." He stood there staring off into space. Suddenly I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Artie.

"Doctor, can you stay for a little while? I wanted to play a game." Artie mumbled. The Doctor instantly perked up and jumped back to the front step.

"Sure I'd love too! Is that all right, Clara?" I pondered for a second. It was late but not that late. Maybe the Doctor could stay for tea and entertain Artie for a little while. I glanced back to Artie.

"Alright he can stay but not for long. You have school tomorrow mister." I stepped out of the way and invited the Doctor in. He bounced up and into the house. When I closed the door, the Doctor and Artie had already gone into the living room. I leaned against the wall and watched the two play the video game. Artie and the Doctor played the game both too into it to notice anything around them. Angie was still on the side of the couch with her phone. Only a minute later did the Doctor win against Artie.

"I win! Clara did you see? I won!" The Doctor jumped up and clapped his hands together. I just sighed.

"Awww I really wanted to beat you Doctor… Next week?" Artie put on a puppy dog face.

"Okay, but can I choose the game now?" The Doctor watched Artie hesitate before nodding.

"Great! Okay I know just the game but there's a catch. Clara" I glanced up to the Doctor, "and Angie have to play." The Doctor grinned as Angie looked up from her phone. Angie let out a sigh and stood up.

"No." She simply said walking away.

"Please? I will take you guys to a different planet this weekend." The Doctor suggested. Angie stood there thinking for a second before walking back into the room.

"Ugh fine."

"Good! Clara will you play?" I didn't have anything else to do for the night so I thought 'why not'.

"Okay, it just depends on the game." The Doctor's face couldn't be glowing any brighter as he raced out of the house. Angie, Artie, and I stood at the opened door and watched him bounce into the TARDIS. He came out moments later carrying a box. He entered the house nearly jumping from excitement. He went into the kitchen and the kids and I followed.

He stood there holding the box of _Sorry_ in his hands. It was covering his face but you could tell that he couldn't be smiling any wider. Artie ran up and sat down at the table as did the Doctor. Angie and I slowly made our way over.

Artie and the Doctor devoured the box setting up as Angie and I sat down. Of course, the Doctor was blue. I was red because I was sitting next to the Doctor. Artie was also sitting on the other side of the Doctor, making him yellow. And Angie sat there sighing, as she was green.

* * *

I checked the clock and it said _9:30_. We had just ended the game where Angie easily beat us all which really shocked the rest of us since she really didn't want to play.

"Doctor this was fun but these guys have school tomorrow." I said gesturing to Artie and Angie. He nodded and started to pack up the game.

"So this weekend, right Doctor?" Angie said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay alright, as long as it's okay with Clara." He looked up to me in the most adorable way. His eyes were round and pleading. I couldn't refuse.

"Okay, but this time you are checking to see if anything is dangerous before we go. No cybermites, cyberplanner, or cybermen." I really didn't want to have to deal with saving the world and the kids.

"Promise" He said picking up the game. We all walked to the door. Angie walked upstairs.

"Bye Doctor. Don't forget this weekend." She said and then disappeared. Artie bounced onto the first step and turned toward the Doctor.

"Bye Clara's boyfriend!" He said disappearing to his room. I opened the door to let the Doctor out. As I walked out, a cold breeze hit my back making me shiver. I turned toward the Doctor and smiled.

"Thank you for entertaining the kids for a while."

"Welcome, see you next Saturday?" He said in the softest voice. I just nodded. He put on a happy face and slowly walked toward the TARDIS.

I couldn't wait for Saturday.


	7. Party

**Hey It's Raedmeout! Sorry I haven't updated! I won't be updating as much because of school. Sorry guys, Anyway Enjoy :3**

* * *

We both Jumped out of the TARDIS to take in the sites. We happened to jump out into what seemed to be a party in full swing. There were these alien things walking about and dancing where lights were flashing. The aliens looked human like with two long legs and two arms that reached their knees. They were purple and fish like, but they danced like people, that's for sure. They all gathered around one who seemed to be break dancing. I sighed. I guess these things were a lot like Earth people. I also noticed the building looked very grand. There were columns holding up the center and a staircase went up the sides. It all looked very fancy. I felt a pressure on my hand. It took me a minute to realize the Doctor was griping it and looking around. He had the biggest grin.

"Welcome to the party Clara! Those things dancing are the Noviance. Every five years they throw a huge party around the entire planet and guess what? We're right in the center! Oh and hold on one second" He dug around in his pockets.

I guess that's why he made me get dressed.

* * *

"_Clara, I want to go somewhere I have never been before but I need you to dress up."_

"_Why? Can't I go in this?" I gestured to my dress I was wearing. It was red and had a black belt around the waist. It was good for anything casual._

"_Well I am gonna go and grab my tux. I really don't want to wear it but for this, I have to. Now go and make yourself look pretty. Not that you don't already look pretty it's just…" He quickly turned around. I could just picture him blushing with his face so red. I decided to save him._

"_Alright I will, be ready soon." I said walking away._

"_The TARDIS might have something nice in the wardrobe." He called after me. I wandered around until I found the wardrobe. Thanks to the TARDIS it took a lot longer than it should have. I walked in to see cloths spiraling up to the celling. The different types of clothing looked amazing. There were so many choices. This was going to take a while._

_I finally decided on a purple dress. It reached down to right above my knees. The sleeves were puffed up a bit. I made my way over to the bathroom to apply a little bit of make-up._

"_Clara, are you done yet?" The Doctor yelled impatiently._

"_You're the one who told me to look pretty." I heard a loud sigh. After I finished my make-up I went to the control room._

"_Ready." I said as I casually walked up to the console. When he didn't say anything I looked up. The Doctor was looking at me as he was lost in a trance. I called his name a few times, but he didn't answer._

"_DOCTOR!" I finally shouted._

"_Yes?" He seemed to be back to normal._

"_What do you think?"_

"_It's umm… You look… You look wonderful." His face turned a bit red._

"_Thanks Chin. Now are we ready to go?"_

"_Yup!" He danced around the controls and flung us into space._

* * *

"Oh. I found it!" The Doctor yelled. He pulled out a banana. I stood there and gave him a surprised look. He always has weird things in his pockets, but a banana!?

"Always bring a banana to a party! Learned that a while ago, but doesn't mean I should do it." His grin on his face was only getting wider. He grabbed my hand with his free hand (since the other was clutching a banana) and dragged me over to the dance floor. The Noviance were stilling dancing and having a blast. The music was fast and catchy. When we got there, the Doctor threw his hands up and waved them around. I danced alongside him laughing. He looked like a goof waving a banana around.

After a while, I got thirsty. I nudged the Doctor on the shoulder.

"I am going to find something to drink. I will be right back ok?" He pouted.

"You're leaving at the best part!"

"I will only be a minute."

"Okay." I turned and walked toward the entrance. Before I left, I glanced back to the Doctor who was still dancing like a lunatic.

I wandered around for a bit but came up with nothing. This place was huge! There were so many rooms and so many Noviances around. I eventually went back to the dance hall. The Doctor was still there having a blast. I leaned up against a wall and watched him. He seemed so happy. He also looked adorable in a tux. I mean… nice. Suddenly, the music switched to something slow. I looked around, but I didn't find the Doctor.

Someone took my hand and I jumped. I looked over to see the Doctor cradling my hand.

"Miss Oswald, would you care to dance?" He blushed and didn't meet my eyes.

"Ok Chin Boy. Just one though, I am getting kinda tired." He dragged me over to where people were dancing. He pulled me close to him. I could feel my heart racing and my face turning a bit pink. Our feet swayed with the music. I rested my head on his chest. He reacted by pulling me even closer. I listened to his hearts. There really were two.

When the song ended, he released me. I wish it could have lasted a little longer, but I was growing tired. We both headed toward the TARDIS.

"Thanks Doctor, for a great night."

"Welcome, see you next Wednesday?"

"Of course."


	8. Water Fight

**Hey it's Raedmeout! My school gives out homework like it's candy on Halloween! That's why I haven't been updating. I'm also doing a lot of stuff after school so I'm a bit busy. Oh and YES! ITS NOVEMBER! We are getting closer. Anyway, I hope you like this and Enjoy :3**

* * *

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?"

"Yes but who would want to miss this event? The whole planets going to be spraying water at each other!" The Doctor said as he bounced along the street. We came to a different planet that apparently has a worldwide water fight. I dressed in a two-piece bathing suit that was a light purple while the Doctor had on red trunks. It was weird not seeing him with a bow tie… or a shirt… We were both carrying cheap plastic water guns as we walked down the street. People that looked like humans (you can never be sure) were placing kiddy pools all over the neighborhood, probably for refills on the water guns.

"So we are gonna go to town square and wait for about 20 minutes. The water fight starts then." The Doctor said while grabbing for my hand. I took it as he led me down an ally. We wondered around the bricked roads and tan homes. There were red banners above going across home to home. People looked very excited for their national holiday. My jaw dropped as we reached town square. There was a magnificent fountain that was spraying water up so high. People armed with buckets and water guns sat at the edge of the fountain waiting for the water fight to start. The red banners sored over the fountain. Pools were all around town square.

"People really enjoy this holiday don't they?" I asked.

"People from different planets travel here just for this holiday! It's like Christmas for them. The workers and children get off from work and school for a whole week." The Doctor paused for a second. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"One more minute Clara, ready?" I couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed his hand and started walking toward the fountain counting the seconds.

"Forgetting something?" I said as I sat by the fountain unscrewing the cap off my gun. He looked lost in thought. I took this time to slowly put the gun behind my back to fill it in the fountain. By the time it was filled, he was still lost.

"What do you mean?" He said just as I reached _five_.

"Clara, what did I forget?" _Four_

_Three_

_Two_

"Clara I don't see what I for-"

"ONE!" I shouted as I brought up the gun. I shot the Doctor in the face. His face was of confusion but then it turned into a grin.

"Oh!" he mumbled as he turned to fill his gun. Suddenly I felt coldness go down my back. I turned around to find some random person shooting me. I pumped up my gun and shot him back. He started laughing and fell into the fountain.

Water was everywhere. People were laughing. I turned back toward the Doctor although he wasn't there. I did a spin. Water splashed all over me but still no Doctor.

"Huh?" I mumbled before noticing a lot of people were in the fountain. I climbed on the edge and started refilling my gun. As I was filling it, People shot me and splashed water in my face. I took my gun up and started unloading on two of the closest people.

Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I dropped the gun and was about to slap the attacker, but I was pulled under the water. I thrashed around and the hand let go of me. I quickly felt for my gun and returned to the surface blasting water.

It took me a minute to realize my attacker was the Doctor. I was spraying him in the face, but I didn't stop. He deserved it.

"Haha got you Clara!" He finally muttered out. I felt the need for revenge. I stood up and faced toward the Doctor. He stood up too and was soaring over my head with his height.

"I'll get you!" I shouted before tackling him full force in the chest. He fell into the water with a huge splash and with me on top. I quickly scrambled off him and waited for him to come back up. As he did, I kneeled beside him with a huge grin.

"Water fight huh?" I said as I splashed him. He blinked and looked over to me. I felt both of his hands wrap around my waist and pull me towards the water with him. We were both under the water. Then, I got an idea. I quickly shot up and grabbed my gun. He seemed to do the same.

We both started at each other for a second before getting out of the fountain and running into the giant water fight along the street. I turned around and started blasting him again.

The rest of the day, well, was a fantastic day.

* * *

**Note: The Doctor and Clara are indeed being sprayed with water the entire time throughout the fight.**


End file.
